


Exhaustion

by bi-e-ne (bi3ne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi3ne/pseuds/bi-e-ne
Summary: Steve comes home after a long day spent with his favorite pastime: taking care of children with health issues. Now he wants to relax in the reader's arms.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, english is not my first language.

Steve came into the bedroom, took off his shoes as he walked and simply left them behind. He was exhausted and therefore didn’t worry about being messy. He dropped heavily on the huge bed, arms stretched far and feet hanging over. He heard someone chuckle right beside him.

‘Long day?’ A female voice asked.

‘You have no idea,’ he mumbled into the sheets, skidding nearer to the body that voice belonged to and with one swift move of his arm he pulled it closer. The movement forced a shrieking laughter from his victim.

He laid himself between her legs, arms snaking around her back, head on her chest. He closed his eyes, listening to her steady heartbeat and relaxing in the soft strokes of one hand in his hair, the other one on his back.

‘On days like these I really doubt the effect of the serum, if some small kids are able to take it out of a super soldier like you.’ The voice teased. ‘Maybe I should think again about having children with you, when I end up taking care of everything because kids are your kryptonite,” she added.

‘Ha-ha, very funny,’ came the muffled voice from her chest.

He felt her chest vibrating, knowing she tried to suppress laughing out loud. His mouth curved into a smile.

‘I’m not gonna be exhausted from taking care of one kid or two. But 30 kids at once are something completely different. But, to be honest, I like that they are capable of wearing me down. Makes me feel more human.’

The stroking stopped, instead he felt a finger under his chin, guiding his face up to look into the beautiful (y/e/c) eyes he felt in love with.

‘You are human,’ you affirmed, leaning down to press your lips on his in a lingering kiss. When you broke the kiss you went on, holding his gaze: ‘You are more human than anyone I met before. You are honest, loyal, smart, caring, selfless, strong and brave but you still have your flaws like being tenacious and stubborn in your sense of right and wrong. But that’s nothing the serum has changed, these are all the things you were before the serum, summarized: a good man. But I need to admit - though I have nothing to compare to your old you, except for the things Bucky and you told me and a few photos - there are some parts I think I’m glad the serum has changed,’ you gave him a mischievous look.

Steve blushed slightly, buried his face in your chest and started chuckling. You saw the tips of his ears turning pink and you couldn’t help but place your hands above them, leaning forward, pressing a kiss on his head.

‘Super serum or not, I love you, Steven Grant Rogers.’ You said.

He glanced up again, his pupils dilated.

‘And I love you, (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N).’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> And if you have an idea of your own and just don't know how to write it, just visit me on tumblr with my pseudo _bi-e-ne_ and leave me a request. I'm happy to help if possible!  
>  The same goes for offering any help, I'm always happy to have someone to beta my stories, doesn't matter if you just want to have a look on my grammar or on the content or give me advices of any kind. You're very welcome!


End file.
